Time Well Spent
by SoOoO-oTaKu
Summary: Just another Fruits Basket story...Tohru and ppls get stuck in the school and must stay there all night because of a snowstorm...TohruxYuki and TohruxKyo...who will she pick when both boys tell her they love her...?
1. Just Another Day At School

Time Well Spent

Just another day at school...

Ring, ring!

"Oh, thank goodness, the bell rang! I need to go to work..." Tohru sighed with relief. Arisa and Hana looked at her oddly. "What?" she asked.

"Tohru, you are going to go to work in this horrible weather? I mean, have you seen how heavy it's snowing?" Arisa stated incredously. "I agree with Uo, it's not safe out there. Perhaps you should just go home." Hana said.

Tohru shook her head. "Maybe you're right... I'll ask Yuki or Kyo if they can walk me home-" "Wait." Hana glanced around around the room. She glared over her shoulder at something. 'Probably the Yuki Fan Club...such creepy girls!', Tohru thought. She smiled.

"AHHHHHHHH! Get away from me you pschyic freak! Ah...KEEP THOSE...WHATEVER THEY ARE AWAY FROM ME! Y-You have n-n-no right!" Yep. Definitley them.

"Uh...I'm gonna go find Yuki..." Tohru said while getting up. " 'K." Hana and Arisa watched her leave the room. "If only Tohru knew how those boys think of her..."

As she walked down the hall, Tohru watched the snowflakes fall down out of the sky. 'So peaceful...'

"You damn rat! I'm tired of you! This ends NOW!" 'Oh not again!' She watched as Kyo threw punches at Yuki frantically, each time getting blocked by the better student. It all ended with a kick in the stomach to Kyo. Yuki won. Again. 'Should have seen that coming...'

Seeing her, Yuki got out of his fighting position, brushed off his shoulders and walked up to her. "Hello, Miss Honda. Are you going to work? Do you need me to take you home?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh, yes! That would be great. I don't think I should go to work today, so...thank you!" Their attention was broken by a groan from across the room.

"...Damn...that...hurt...you-damn. Rat." Kyo managed. "Miss Honda, let's go home. Oh, don't worry about Kyo. He'll find his way back. Even with that small brain of his!" Yuki smiled at her.

With a small jump, Kyo got up and took Tohru's hand. "Come on, I'm taking you home. Right now!" Yuki grabbed her other hand. "No. I am, she asked me anyway. Who asked _you_, stupid cat!"

Tohru started to blush a slight pink now. "See what you're doing? You're embarrasing her!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I'm gonna take her home!" "I'm gonna take her home!"

"Uh..." Kyo looked startled. Now it was the boy's turn to blush.

"Well, you can both take me home, I-I don't want to start a fi-"

There was an interruption from the P.A. system:

-All students must stay in the school. I'm sorry to say, but the snowstorm has gotten too severe, we cannot let you go home. We will call your parents and let them know. That is all. ...Ugh. I do not want five hundred teenagers here over night! This is such a living- It's on? Why didn't you tell me? STUDENTS YOU HEARD NOTHING.-

Kyo groaned. "Oh, no, now i gotta stay in this school with that damn Yuki!" "Hey, it's not my idea of fun either, Cat!" Yuki sighed.

'Won't this be interesting!', Tohru thought to herself, as both boys fought with each other.


	2. Dinnertime!

Lunchti-uh...Dinner!

Tohru left Yuki and Kyo after the latter was put into a headlock...

Just as she was nearing her classroom, another announcement came over the P.A.:

-All students, please report to the cafeteria for lunch...uh...dinner! That is all.-

Goody.

'Oh no, poor Shigure! What will he eat? Oh no!' Tohru panicked.'I wonder what he's doing right now?'

_At that very moment, Shigure was ordering take-out. He was also holding one of Tohru's towels in his right hand. No one knows why..._

'On second thought...Better I didn't know!'

Later...

"Wow. I don't think this cafeteria was meant to hold this many people!" Tohru exclaimed. "Well, waddaya expect? Stuck in this hell-hole all day and night, no one's gonna wanna wait for their 'food', if you could even call it that..." Arisa said dryly, examining "dinner."

Dinner was, in fact, riceballs and leek soup because the school didn't want to waste food. "AHHH! Those cheap bastards! How can I eat this crap!" They all turned around to see Kyo in what looked like shock, Yuki behind him hiding a smile."Oh, come on Kyo it's not that bad! It's good for your coat...!"Yuki taunted.

"Shutup! Whadda you know?" Kyo fumed. They all watched as he calmly(for him) walked up and picked two riceballs, looking like he was in pain.

After they all got their food, it was time to look for a table. "I can eat standing up, really." Tohru said. Arisa poked her."No, no. Look!"

Both Kyo and Yuki had gone off in seperate directions looking for tables. Hana was also looking for a table, and her method seemed most affective."Excuse me. My friends and I would like to eat at this table."She shot the boys sitting there a look that would have shattered glass.("Run number three!""AHHH!" 'Geeze. Those poor Fan Club girls...') "Oh, yea, yea, sure! Come on guys! GO, dude!"("She can do stuff to you, COME ON!")The boys got up and out of the table at a run.

"Yo! Yuki and Orange Top! We got a table!" Arisa yelled out. Soon after, both boys came up to the table.

Kyo frowned at her."I have a name, ya know."

"I know."She said with a smug look.

"Then use it!" he said furiously, sitting on Tohru's left. Yuki came up from behind and sat on her right. 'Normally they sit away from each other...Why...?' she wondered.

Arisa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Hana seemed to find her food fascinating at that very moment.

Tohru began blushing madly."Miss Honda?" Yuki looked concerned.

"Oh, nothing. It's hot in here, huh?"she changed the subject quickly.

Hana got up and began to walk away from the table at the same time Arisa got up and pulled Kyo by his ear."Come here, Idiot, I need to show you something!"

Now they were alone. Well, sort of.

"Miss Honda, can we go somewhere more private? Your classroom, perhaps?" he suggested tentatively.

"Oh. Uh, ok..."she said. 'Yuki is not normally like this! I mean, he gets shy, but...I wonder what's wrong? Oh no! What if I insulted him? How? Oh no, no, no...!' Upset with herself, Tohru walked out into the hall.

As they walked to her class, they passed Kyo in walking back to the cafeteria yelling, "What the hell is so fascinating about about a water fountain? Geeze! And you call me dumb..." Tohru couldn't help but laugh. 'Thanks Uo...I think!'

Yuki walked in the room and held the door open for her. No one said anything until they heard the click of the door locking.

"What did you want to tell me?I'm sorry if I insulted you somehow!" "I think I love you."

"Oh. Pardon?I didn't hear you. Sorry...have I offended you in some way today?" He gave her a funny look. "No, Miss Honda. Never." She was relieved.'What did he say? I have never see him this uncomfortable!'she thought sadly.

He turned his face away from her and mumbled, "I think I-"

-Students, please report to your classrooms, you will be sleeping there for the night.-

Yuki stood where he was, frozen. Finally, he turned to Tohru with a smile. "I need to go. Goodnight, Miss Honda." Unexpectedly, he leaned down and put his face down near hers, his lips almost touching her cheek. With a great sigh, he pulled himself back.

And with that, he left the room as Tohru's classmates began filing in.

'What just happened?...' she wondered.


	3. Nighttime Is For Lovers

Nighttime Is For Lovers...

In a daze, Tohru walked back to her desk. She saw the Fan Club girls make their way to her desk, as well. "YUKI IS OURS!" they all said at once, out of breath.'They were running...?' Then she saw Hana behind them, giving her a small smile. She put her finger up to her lips, signaling Tohru to be quite...

"I feel so tired...ugh, I'm gonna get some sleep..." one said, eyes drooping.

"I forgot...what were we doing?" another said with a confused look.

"SNAP OUT OF IT SHE'S BRAINWASHING...huh...wait. Umm...who am I?" asked Motoko, looking at her other friends.

"You all were going to go to your classroom...its far, far down the hall, remember?"Hana said, amused. "Oh...right! Thank you...uh..." "Hana." "Hana!Thank you, Hana!" They all ran off towards their new "classroom." 'Wow. I didn't know Hana's powers were so...well, powerful!'

"You better fix them soon,Hana...you don't want that bathroom incident to happen again...Man, the looks on those guy's faces!" Arisa laughed. She got up and whispered, "So...? What happened between you and the Prince!". Tohru didn't answer. She could still remember the way Yuki looked at her in that room...the feelings the that rose from the way his breath felt on her skin...

"Oh. N-Nothing. He asked if I needed any help with my schoolwork." It was a lie. She knew it. So did her friend. She felt the blood rise rising to her cheeks. Arisa gave her a skeptical look."He kissed you, didn't he? OH HE DID!" she yelled, excited.

"No, no. Please. He didn't, I swear." Tohru said feebly.'I mean, he never actually kissed me, but...Yuki I didn't know you felt that way!' "Ok, he didn't, I was exaggerating,"Arisa cleared it up, giving her a sly wink.

"Didn't what?"

Perfect timing, dude.

'Oh, no! Kyo...I wonder if he heard, too...?' He looked angry. Like he was holding in his anger again..."What did that damn Rat do?" he asked.

"Oh, Kyo! Nothing. We weren't even talking abou Yuki!Haha..." 'Why am I defending myself?'She couldn't help it, though...maybe...she had feelings for him, too?

Kyo just stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

Finally, he blinked. With a sour look, Kyo left the room.

"Kyo...!"Tohru shouted.

"Don't talk to me!" he shouted back, the fury in his voice very clear, now.

She ran out into the hallway, near tears. 'He's angry at me! Oh, Kyo, I'm so sorry! Wait. Sorry for what?' Tohru was so confused. There were too many mixed feelings inside of her, too many to make sense of.

Tohru caught up with him. As she placed her hand on his arm, Kyo spun around. He looked awful. His face was red, 'He's blushing!', and he looked embarrased, like he had been thinking too hard about one thing. His hair was ruffled, like anxious fingers had been pushed through it.

He didn't give her a chance to react. He gave her a sincere look, and put his lips on hers. The kiss was never demanding, and it never turned into anything more but the mere touching of their lips, but it certainly did not feel like it. Feelings deep inside of Tohru sprung to life, feelings she didn't even know she had. She leaned in towards Kyo, not too much so as to cause him to transform, but enough to feel the warmth of his body. This feeling she felt...she...liked it.

It was then she realized why Kyo was angry. He loved her. Or, at least, he cared enough for her to _get _angry.'He must have overheard me and Arisa's conversation...'

"Kyo..."she said, watching him lift his head up, and smile.

"Nighttime is for lovers, Tohru."

"What? I don't understand..."she said.'What is he talking about?' Kyo gave her one last smile, and walked away. She started to run after him, only to stop when she reached the steps going up to the rooftop.

Slowly, Tohru walked up the steps...

And then she woke up.


	4. Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I know, it comes as QUITE a shock, but I do not own Fruits Basket, nor will I ever own it in the future...-sigh-_

Well. I just had to write that...whoops! Forgot about writing those damn disclaimers...-cries-...lol!

More story now!Mwahaha!

* * *

Waking Up...

"Wow. Look at her! She's just...lying there! Did you even see her fall asleep? I mean- awww look! She's twitching...like a puppy...look! Oops..she's waking up!"

Tohru opened her eyes to see Arisa staring her in the face. "Hey, are you alright? You were mumbling and stuff. Like you were having a bad dream..." She stood up, and looked around. 'It was all a dream? What could it mean?' She watched as both of her friends looked at her, concern in their eyes.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I...I had a bad dream about Mom." She hated lying, but knew that she couldn't tell her friends, not yet. At least, not until she got her feelings under control.

Tohru gave her friends the saddest look she could muster. Immediatley, both girls came to her "rescue."

"Don't worry, Tohru, we're here for you."

"It will be alright, Tohru."

She hugged them both.'They care so much...' Now she felt awful.'But, they can't know. I will tell them when I know exactly what is going on!' Tohru put her fingers up to her lips, touching them gingerly.'But what I felt...No. It's not. I don't care that much, do I?' she asked herself.

Arisa gave her a smile." 'Cmon. Let's go play a game of Rich Man, Poor Man. Sound good?" Tohru shool her head, yes. She watched her friend leave the room, hearing her mumble "It's gonna be a long night...," and laughed.

Ten minutes later, Arisa had Yuki and Kyo with her, holding a deck of cards."This one came quietly..."she pointed to Yuki,"and this one put up a struggle." Arisa pointed to Kyo, who was steadily turning more and more furious.(You could tell, he was turning red and shaking...run away!) Tohru looked at Kyo, yelling at Arisa, even in a headlock. He returned her gaze, and smiled at her. She felt herself blushing, she knew she was blushing, but she could do nothing to stop it. Yuki being there just completed her embarrassment. Kyo saw her blushing, but thought nothing of it, it seemed.

"LEMME GO! Dammit, what is wrong with you?" The feisty blonde only tightened her hold.

"I-Ican'tbreathe!" he gasped.

"Say Uncle." She demanded calmly.

"UNGEL!"

Arisa sighed after Tohru and Hana both gave her looks."Close enough..."She pouted."You always take away my fun!" she yelled, the laughter obvious in her voice.

* * *

As they played, Tohru's thoughts began to wander back to Shigure...'Oh, no! I didn't clean Shigure's sheets...I know how fickle he is...I hope he'll be alright...where is he going to sleep, then...?'

_At that very moment, Shigure was fast asleep in Tohru's bed. His sheets were clean. He just felt compelled to sleep in her bed because...well, no one really knows why..._

'Oh, dear...!'

* * *

Anyway:

Tohru also thought about her dream. The way it felt to be held by Kyo, to feel his lips against hers, to have their feelings shared and embraced...it...it felt right, to her.'Does that mean I...? I don't know!'

Her concentration was broken when Yuki said, "Miss Honda, it's your turn." He turned to her with a wink. And he leaned in. 'He couldn't kiss me now!' she thought in suprise.

No worries!

"That Stupid Cat's deck is awful...you could use any combination of cards and easily get him out of the game." Her eyes widened. It almost sounded like he was telling her to get rid of Kyo, not to think of him. 'But what if I don't want to...?' she questioned inwardly. Quickly, before she thought about it any further, she put down the first card combination she had.

And...

"Oh. I'm out. Sorry, Tohru. I think I need to practice more." Hana was out of the game. Tohru watched, almost in relief, as her friend settled down, out of the way of the other players.

'Well...I think Arisa was right...this is going to be a long night!'

* * *

Ok. Well! Haha...that is my new chapter...u like? Yay if u do...Booo u if u don't! Heehee... You know, I just learned that if you press the "add ruler" button you get a little magical line on your page that helps you out Oh-So-Much! Heehee... And, I'm sorry, I just can't help making fun of poor Shigure...he's my man! Lol...I just couldn't leave him out, he would feel so lonely...like many other charactersI could name...

Thanks to all of the people who wrote me great reviews...ah, such sweet inspiration! And you all know who you are...pat yourself on the back! And you get a cookie...-gives cookie- lol...ok, sorry, me so tired...ZzZzZzZzZzZz...nite nite...!


End file.
